


A Lil' Shock Will Wake You Up

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Leonard is a softie, Minor Injuries, Overworking, electric shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: Reader's been overworking herself for days, trying to help Scotty patch up the ship after a recent attack. When an accident happens, she needs medical attention, but only wants to see one Doctor





	A Lil' Shock Will Wake You Up

“I need another coffee.” You mumbled to yourself through another yawn and ran a hand over your tired eyes. Getting up from your spot fixing yet another pipe, you made your way to the nearest replicator and ordered your coffee. This was the third day in the row that you’ve had to work both Alpha and Gamma shift, and it was taking its toll on you now.  A recent attack by three cloaked Klingon warbirds had left the ship both damaged and lacking in engineering personnel, so those of you that were left were pulling double shifts in order to get the repairs done. Mercifully, you were given Beta shift off, but with the list of things that needed doing refusing to diminish, and the pressure to get everything fixed as soon as possible, it was nearly impossible to sleep. You estimated that you’d had about four hours sleep over the last three days, and had been reduced to surviving off coffee.

The replicator bleeping alerted you to your coffee being ready, and you grabbed the steaming mug. You eagerly took a large mouthful of it, already grateful for the caffeine. A lot could be said for the taste of replicated substances, but at least it made sure that the temperature was suitable for consumption, so you didn’t have to worry about burning your lips or tongue.

Making your back to your spot, you nodded as you passed Scotty who gave you a tired smile and nod in return. He’d been down here for every shift you’d worked, and you were starting to get the feeling he hadn’t left at all the last three days. It wouldn’t surprise you. Everyone knew how much Scotty loved the Enterprise.

Kneeling back down, you resumed your work on fixing all the fried wires inside the metal casing of the pipe. You’d done so much rewiring lately, that you could probably do it in your sleep by now. “I wish.” You muttered under your breath, using all your focus to steady the tremor in your hands. A symptom of too much caffeine, you knew, but you didn’t really have much of an alternative right now.

Finishing up the last wire, you turned the current back on and scanned it all to make sure it was working correctly. Thankfully it was. You picked up your PADD and marked the job as done, before looking to see what was next. Great. More wires. Usually, rewiring jobs like this were assigned to ensigns alone, but in the effort to get things done with as few hiccups as possible, everyone all the way up to Scotty himself was pitching in with the menial stuff.

You walked over to the panel that needed fixing next and knelt down in front of it. Setting your equipment down next to you, you removed the metal plating so you could access the wires inside. Shining a light in, you grimaced at the sight of the fried and burnt out cables. This was going to take a while. Sighing again, you tried to ignore your burning eyes, and reached forward to start untangling the mess in front of you.

As soon as you took hold of some of the exposed wires, you felt every muscle in your body tense up in excruciating agony, and you found that you couldn’t pull away. You were terrified. You couldn’t move and you could feel your heartbeat race under your skin.

Just as you were about to black out, the force holding you in place disappeared, and you fell back. Your muscles had stopped convulsing, but you still didn’t have control of them. At least the pain had eased.

Scotty appeared above you, eyes filled with concern. “Lassie? You still with us?”

It took a few moments, but eventually, you nodded. “Y-yeah.” You started to feel the sensation return to your limbs, and you managed to push yourself upright with what was apparently now your good hand. A glance down at your other hand revealed a nasty looking burn. “What…happened?”

Scotty’s brow furrowed as he looked at you. “You didn’t check to see if there was power running to the panel, lassie. Some of the wires were still live, and you got yourself a nasty shock.”

“Oh…sorry.” You glared at the panel as if it was its fault you made a basic error.

“Nothing to be sorry about, lass. We’re all tired.” Scotty stood and helped you to your feet. Your head swam as you rose, and you ended needing to lean most of your weight on him. “Let’s get you up to medbay.”

A sudden panic inexplicably gripped you, and you pulled away from Scotty, stumbling a little before somehow managing to steady yourself. “No. M’fine. Just…need to sleep it off.” You said, waiting a few moments for the room to stop spinning before taking a step forward in what you thought was a relatively straight line.

You’d barely managed a couple of steps before you felt a hand on your shoulder and saw Scotty standing next to you. “We need to get you checked out. Can’t take a shock like that and not make sure everything’s okay.” Scotty said softly, obviously trying to calm you as he started to guide you out of engineering.

He didn’t get you very far before you stopped again, shaking your head vigorously. “I can’t.” You sobbed, looking at Scotty with wide eyes. “Can’t go there. Don’t like them.” Your head was still all fuzzy and the dizziness had returned and all you could think about was how you couldn’t be treated by Doctors you didn’t trust.

~

You never had liked Doctors. There was no reason why, but Doctors had always creeped you out, and you tried to avoid them whenever possible. There was only one Doctor you actually trusted, and his name was Leonard McCoy. The two of you had met not long after you’d been assigned to the Enterprise before it set off on its five-year mission. You’d been chosen to beam down to a planet to assist Scotty with repairing some of the native’s equipment. You hadn’t paid much attention, you weren’t here to be a diplomat after all, but you’d heard something about it being part of the terms for that planet to join the Federation. But, as so often happened on board the Enterprise, things went wrong. The natives weren’t friendly after all and had staged an attack on the engineering team to try and steal some the technology you’d been using.

Things could have gotten ugly, but luckily Captain Kirk had gotten one of his gut feeling that something was wrong and sent a security team down. They’d arrived just in time, and none of the team were too badly hurt. You had taken a nasty knock to the head though, and as soon as you were all back on board, had been sent to medbay. That’s when you met Leonard. Between the knock on your head and being part of your first actual attack, you’d been left confused, nauseous and more than a little vulnerable, and the last place you wanted to be was with a Doctor.

Leonard had sensed that though, and his whole demeanor changed. He’d been gentle and had definitely called you ‘darlin’’ a couple of times, while still managing to mutter curses under his breath and it made you laugh. And he explained things to you. What he was doing and why. You’d gotten the impression that he was dumbing things down a little, but not as if he was speaking to a child. You’d always hated that. When Doctors tried to overly simplify things for you. It was true that you didn’t understand half of the medical jargon, but you were far from an idiot. You didn’t know what most of the medical equipment was for, but you could fix it blindfolded. So it had been refreshing for Leonard to speak to you as a fully functional and actually very intelligent adult.

Your trust in him only grew after that, and when he discharged you from medbay, he’d smiled at you.

“Feeling better, Y/L/N?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Excellent. You can join me for a drink tonight then.”

“Sir?”

“You did throw up on my boots. I figure having a drink with me tonight would be a good way to start washing the memory from my mind, darlin’.”

You’d blushed deeply, but nodded with a grin. “Look forward to it.”

~  

Looking back, you sort of realized that you felt similar now to as you did then, nearly two years ago. You wanted Leonard more than anything right now. But he was in the quarters you now shared, finally sleeping after days of non-stop emergencies, so there was no way you were going to have anyone waking him.

You were just going to take another step forward again when you felt yourself being guided down into a rather comfy seat and blinked in confusion.

“You back with us, lassie? You zoned out on me for a wee bit there.” Scotty appeared before you, crouching down so he was level with you. “You got yourself into a state ‘bout going up to medbay, so I brought you in here. Just about to get Doctor McCoy for you, lass. Don’t you worry.”

“No. He needs sleep.” You mumbled with a shake of your head, finally noticing that you were in Scotty’s office.

“You need to see someone, Y/N. You’re confused, dizzy, who knows what else that electric has messed up in you.” Scotty spoke softly. “You really think the Doctor would want to be sleeping if he knew you were hurt? Everyone can see he’s besotted with you, lass.”

Sighing, you reluctantly gave in and nodded your head. Scotty was right, some part of your mind told you. Leonard would give both you and Scotty hell if you let him sleep through this.

“There we go, lassie.” Scotty gave your knee a gentle pat, then stood up. He stepped away from you for a moment, and you heard him comm Leonard. You felt the guilt for waking Leonard up wash over you and you closed your eyes, resting your head in the hand that wasn’t throbbing as you waited for him.

“Y/N?” Despite the guilt you felt, Leonard’s voice still instantly soothed you as soon as you heard it, and you looked up to see him. In his rush, Leonard had managed to pull his uniform on, but his hair was still sticking up all over the place. At least the bags under his eyes weren’t as prominent as when you’d last seen him awake.

“Hi, Len,” You murmured as he rushed over to you, tricorder already out. “Sorry I woke you.”

Leonard knelt in front of you as he scanned you over, and smiled up at you. “Nothing to be sorry for, darlin’. I never want to sleep when you’re hurt.” He looked down at the readings on his tricorder for a few moments, before looking back up. “You still feeling dizzy?”

“Mmmhmm.” You nodded. “Like my head’s all fuzzy.”

“Okay. The tricorder isn’t showing anything too alarming, but I’m going to help you up to medbay, so I can do some more in-depth scans, alright, darlin’? I want to make sure that these readings are side effects of the electric shock itself and not because it’s done something more serious to you. I can patch up that burn too.”

“Whatever you say, Len.”

“I wish you listened to me this well more often.” Leonard teased, just to pull a smile out of you. He helped you stand, not letting you try and hold most of your own weight. When he was sure he had you securely, Leonard guided you up to medbay. You could hear him talking to you, but had absolutely no idea what he was saying. You were just happy to have him near you.

Arriving at medbay, Leonard helped you onto a biobed and immediately started to programme in the scans that he wanted it to perform. “Checking you haven’t done anything to your heart or any other organs.” He explained to you. “Lie as still as you can for me, and I’ll be right back, okay, darlin’? I’ll be over there getting the dermal regenerator ready.”

You nodded, smiling up at him. “Yes, Doctor.”

Leonard rolled his eyes at you. “You’re fine.” He chuckled, going to get the dermal regenerator.

You watched until he was out of sight, then closed your eyes again, listening to the beeps of the machines around you. You only opened them again when you sensed movement to your side and looked up to see that Leonard had returned.

“Thought you’d dozed off on me, Y/N.” Leonard smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear before turning his attention to screens behind you. “All the results have come back normal. I want to keep you here for a few hours to make sure, but apart from being sore for a few days, you’ll be fine.” Leonard leaned over to kiss your forehead. “Now let’s get that burn sorted.”

Leonard was careful as he picked up your hand, and removed the temporary bandage that was on it. You frowned slightly, not remembering Scotty even putting it on, but figured it must have been when you’d zoned out. Leonard studied the injury closely. “I’ll be able to fix this now, but you’ll need another session to completely remove any scarring.” He was already starting the dermal regenerator as he spoke.

“Thank you, Len.”

Leonard looked over at you and smiled. “Just doing my job, darlin’.”

“I know. But you were so tired, and I should’ve let you sleep.”

“I always want to know if you’re hurt, Y/N. Whether another Doctor is treating you or not.” Leonard smiled, setting down the regenerator. “Think you can sleep?”

You nodded. “Yeah. I’m exhausted.”

“Good. You need some rest. What’s left of the dizziness should’ve passed by the time you wake up.”

“Can…can you stay, please?”

Leonard took a seat next to you. “As if I was planning on going anywhere. Wild horses couldn’t keep me away from you, darlin’.”


End file.
